1. Field of the Invention
A marionette with differential movement of its members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marionettes are figure toys operated by strings. Each string is connected to a different portion of the toy, e.g. a string is connected to the body, typically to the top of an upper member mounted to the body, i.e. the head, and other strings are attached to articulated limbs of the figure toy. The strings extend to a common means for manipulation of the toy, so that life-like movement of the toy is attained, which common means typically is a rectilinear frame or a ring. Thus, in the usual marionette, there is a string connected to the head or to the center of gravity of the toy. There is a string connected to each arm and to each leg. Where there are plural strings connected to one limb, the strings may be connected to the places corresponding to joints on a human being, to wit, the wrists, elbows, ankles and knees. The marionette strings run up to a manipulating frame usually consisting of a stick of wood or a pair of crossed sticks of wood which, when held and tilted or otherwise manipulated, provides controlled pleasing and fanciful movement of the figure toy body and limbs. Among the prior art relative to marionettes and other movable figure toys may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,334,486; 2,454,899; 2,860,446; 3,024,551; 3,707,803 and 3,914,897.